New girl in Domino
by Tala3wolf
Summary: this story starts were Elena come to Domino from America her father owns a company that make parts for power plants, her father enrolled her in Domino high. there she meets kiba and the whole gang, after meeting these new friends of hers. after a seemingly uneventful life to only outsiders. this story is rated M for later chapters this is a love story between Elena and Kiba.
1. Domino City

(Okay so this is the first story I've written in a long time and I mean long. So if anyone has advice for the story it is very welcome.)

A red haired girl sat in a seat in coach on a plane heading towards Domino City. As she sat there she lessened to her MP3 player. The seat belt sign lit up and the girl buckled up her seat knowing that it would take almost a half hour to get off the plane.

"I'm so happy to be away from that place." She whispered to herself.

The plane landed and the light went out on the sign, the girl turned her MP3 player off and lessened for the captain to say everyone could leave. The plane slowly came to a stop and they set everything up so everyone could leave.

"This was a long flight." She thought to herself.

The captain said thank you and said it was time to leave. Without hesitation she jumped and grabbed her carry on as fast as possible and was in line to leave the plane. It took her about five minutes to get off the plane. She walked over to the lobby and looked around.

"Where the hell is he?" she said to herself.

She kept looking around till she spotted him walking through the doors. A muscular man with black hair and brown eyes walked through the door looking around as if searching. He wasn't very tall but he wasn't short eather he had darker skin then most of the lighter skinned people of Japan, well in comparison to her father that is. Easy to pick out of a crowd since he wasn't Japanese, but a French man. He looked young for someone of the age of 40, he wore a work uniform with his name on his left side over his heart, that read Paul. The girl pushed through the crowd to get to the man she has known her whole life.

"DAD!" she yelled running over to him giving him a hug.

He hugged her back. "it's so good to see you, Ele." (short for Elena) he held her at arm's length and looked at her. She had cut her hair short and died it two colors. Her hair was died red and underneath was black. She had light blue eyes they were almost white around her pupil. The father and daughter looked almost nothing alike and if you weren't told they were father and daughter you never would have guessed. The two walked out of the lobby and headed to the parking lot. When they got to the parking lot they walked toward a Daytona charger. The charger had black racing stripes and was a dark orange. He presses the button on the fob and unlocked the car. She opens the door and slides into the passenger seat. Her father sits in the driver seat and turns on the car. They took off out of the parking lot.

"so I've enrolled you in domino high, then after class you'll be working at my shop for an hour so you can make a little bit of spending money." He said looking at the road

"So how's the shop been doing?"

"It's been good I got a lot of work coming in."

"That's good. So how have my brother and sister been?"

"They have been good."

"That's good to heard, so since you've been here what kind of work have you been getting?"

"The same kind as always make parts for power plants."

The car pulled up into a driveway to a large house. The house was a two story house it was among one of the larger houses in the neighborhood but it wasn't a mansion.

Elena got out of the car and ran up the steps and threw the door.

"HEY EVERYONE I'M HERE!" she yelled once at the door. Her father walked through the door a minute after with her bag.

Her younger brother ran down the stairs and her sister came through a door to her right.

"Ele it's so good to see you again." Her sister said

"Elena where were you?" her bother asked.

"It's great to see you guys as well, and Logan I've been in America."

Paul went through a door on the left Ele turned and closed the front door and walked in the house more.

"I think I'll go to bed I'm a little jet lagged from my trip."

"I'll come get you when dinner is done." Her sister said.

Elena walked up the stairs and her sister yelled up the stairs "I don't know if dad told you but your room is down the hall third door on the left. "Thank you, Eeva." Elena yelled down the stairs.

Elena walked to her room and opened the door; her room was red, black, and gray. Her bed was a queen sized bed; the covers were black and gray while the pillows were red. Elena closed her door and flopped on her bed realizing she left her bag down stairs. "I'll get it after dinner." She thought and fell asleep on her new bed in her new home in Domino, Japan.


	2. first day at a new school

(This one is longer, i hope it's good since i no longer is not always better.)

"Elena you left your bag near the door, and dinner is ready." Eeva said dropping the bag at the door and leaving the room remembering Elena is a light sleeper.

Elena sat up and walked out her door and down the stairs.

"GUYS WERES THE DINNING ROOM?" she yelled once down the stairs.

"OVER HERE" her father called from the right

On the right was a simple wood stained door. It didn't have a handle just metal near were the handle would be indicating that the door was only a push door. She walked over and opened the door to see a large table with eight chairs around it. Shepard's pie was on the table and food was being served. Her father sitting at the front of the table and Logan sat on his right and Eeva sat on Logan's left. Elena sat down on the right side of the table and sat across from Logan. Dinner went by fast no one really said anything. After dinner Elena went back to her room grabbed her bag and put her clothes in her closet and put the electronic gadgets (GPS, MP3, and PSP) in the desk hidden in the corner. On her desk was placed a black new laptop. Her laptop back in the states crashed two months before she moved to Japan. She wanted to use her new laptop but was too tired to go through it at that time. She walked over to her closet and grabbed some PJ's and slipped them on she got her tooth brush out of her bag and walked out of her room in search of a bathroom. The first door she opened was Eeva's room she was laying on the bed reading.

"Eeva wares the bathroom?"

She looked up from her book and looked at Elena. "Silly you have one attached to your room, dad figured it be a good idea so no one fought over the bathroom."

"Oh, thanks bye." She said leaving and closing the door to walk back to her room. She walked back in her room and looked around and on the left side of her bed there was another door she had over looked. She closed her bedroom door and walked over to the door and opened it to find the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put her tooth brush away and went to bed.

The next morning there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Morning I hung your school uniform up on the door handle I asked for both the guy and girl uniform I wasn't sure if you'd actually where the girls." Her dad said and left closing the door.

Elena got up out of bed grabbed both uniforms and threw them on her bed. "Wow both of the uniforms aren't the best. Well ill alter them tomorrow for now ill were the guys because it's more tolerable." She thought and grabbed the guy's uniform and walked into the bathroom to shower and get set for the day. After she was dressed and already she looked in the mirror one last time. "At least my hairs not too short and I have boobs or I might be able to just pass for a guy." She thought to herself before grabbing her back pack and walking down the stairs.

"Elena I have a surprise for you. Fallow me." He dad said to her. She followed him to the garage. He turned and threw her a set of keys, he opened the garage door and next to her dad's charger a car it was her ford escape from America.

"Thanks dad!" she said with a big smile on her face and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome; well you should head to school." She let go and ran over to her car and hopped in the car and rolled down the window. "Hey how do I get to school?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." He walked over the driver window and handed her a piece of paper. "This has the directions to Domino High."

"Thank you again and I'll call you after school for the directions to your shop."

He stepped back from the window and waved good bye. Elena rolled her window up and drove off. She fallowed the directions written on the paper and got to school on time. She parked in the back and got out with her bag. She walked up the steps and in the front of the building luckily the office was easy to spot you see it as soon as you enter the school. She walked into the office and the lady at the desk just typed away on her computer.

"Excuse me, I just started here and I need a class schedule."

The lady looked up, "what's your name miss?"

"Elena Fay."

"Alright." She looked back at her computer and began typing again. Soon the printer sounded meaning something was printing. She stood up and got the printed papers and walked back over to Elena. She handed her a schedule and map of the school. "Ok so here's your schedule and a map of the school these are your class rooms on the map." She said taking a pen and circling the room numbers.

"Thank you." Elena said walking out the door and fallowing the map and schedule to her first class. Her first class was History she walked to her first class while periodically asking teachers were it was. She got to her class just as the bell rang. she walked into the class room. The teacher looked over at her.

"Are you the new student?"

"Yes."

"And you're wearing the boy's uniform why?"

"The girl's uniform was impractical for what I am doing after school and it's ugly."

"Well any ways, class this is Elena Fay our new student. You can sit in the back next to Mr. Kaiba." He said pointing in the direction of a boy with a cold look on his face.

She nodded her head and walked over to her seat and sat down. The class soon started and Elena took notes even though history was one of the subjects she was really good at. The class seemed to end fast, "well history was pretty interesting, I never knew that much about japan." The bell rang indicating that class was over. Everyone in the class ran out as soon as the bell rang you just calmly put your stuff back in your bag. You left the room and a small group of people were behind you talking about duel monsters. Elena looked at her schedule and her next class was Art. "Yeah Art I'll pass with no problem." She then looked at her map and noticed it was the only class she had on the other side of the building. "Lovely I have no clue if I'm going to make the class on time." She ran down the hall trying to make her class on time just as she could see the door the bell rang. she slowed down now that she was late she walked in and the teacher was just sitting at her desk and all the students were getting supplies.

"Umm excuse me sorry I'm late but my names Elena Fay." She said walking over to the teacher's desk.

The teacher looked at her then stood up and clapped her hands together twice to get the classes attention. "Students, this is your new class mate Elena Fay please treat her with respect." The teacher said with a large smile on and a cheerful voice. She turned to Elena, "right now the class is working on a water color painting. You may paint whatever your heart desires but please keep it PG if you don't mind." She said cheerful yet again lacing her fingers together in front of her. "pick any open seat you wish there are no assigned seats."

"Thank you mama." She said and walked off to a table were a lot of paper was laid out and people were picking peace's up. She grabbed a peace and looked around for a place to sit, most of the other students were sitting down. She walked over to one of the tables that was near the back window a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at it.

"May I sit here?" Elena asked the guy. "He's rather cute." She thought to herself

He looked up at her and nodded and stood up and put his hand out. "Hi I'm Joey Wheeler. Nice to meet you. Ummm whats your name?"

"Elena, Elena Fay." She said grabbing his out stretched hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you." She said letting go of his hand.

She walked around the table to the empty seat and put the paper down and took out a pencil and started drawing a light out line of what she wanted to paint. "So Elena where did you move from?" Joey asked her.

"I moved here from America."

"Really that's awesome."

"Yea I guess I was born there and so was my sister Eeva my little brother was born here."

"So did you move here with your family?"

"Well I moved here a few years after my parents are divorced and I live with my mother for a while and for certain reasons I moved here to live with my dad."

"Oh, well hey when do you have lunch?"

"Umm hold on let me look at my schedule." She took out her schedule and noticed she had lunch after her next class. "After Math which is next."

"So you have second lunch with me and my friends alright." He said with a huge grin. "So let me look at that schedule and I'll see if we have any more classes together."

"Okay." She handed him her schedule. He looked it over and smiled. "we have the same science together."

"That's cool."

The bell rang, "alright make sure your name is on your work and put it on the table in front of my desk so you can work on it tomorrow." Elena grabbed her bag and picture and waved bye to Joey. She walked over to the table and placed her picture on the table and left class. She pulled out her map and looked at it and ran to the other side of the school again to make it to her math class." She got into the class a second before the bell rang. The introduction from the teacher again and sent to sit in the back yet again next to Kaiba. The class went by slowly and was boring.

The bell rang indicating it was time for lunch. Elena left the room while taking her map out, "okay so the lunch room is, where the hell is the lunch room in this school?" she looked around the teacher had left and the only person left to ask was Kaiba. She walked over to him, "excuse me, but could you tell me where the lunch room is?"

"Why should I?"

"I was just asking you to tell me how to get there, it's not like I asked you to show me where it is."

He pulled his laptop out and started typing on it, "hello, why are you being such a jerk? I've never done anything to you to warrant you to disrespect me like this." Kaiba just ignored her and kept typing on his laptop. Elena was clearly getting annoyed; she put her hand behind the back of the laptop screen and closed it as fast as possible. "Tell me how to get to the lunch room."

"You're a bitch, now go away." If looks could kill Elena would be six feet under.

"Not till you tell me where the lunch room is."

He stood up and walked away, "fine if he's gonna do this I'll just fallow him and annoy him." Elena thought. She fallowed after hi, "I'm not gonna leave you alone till you tell me how to get there."

He just kept walking and acted as if she wasn't even there. This went on for a couple of minutes till commotion was heard behind a pair of double doors. Kaiba walked through and Elena fallowed, the room was filled with people eating, talking, and laughing. She looked at Kaiba, "thank you."

"I was hungry and you chose to fallow me I didn't help you at all now leave me alone."

Elena walked farther into the lunch room and looked were the lunch was being served. She noticed it was at the back of the lunch room, she walked over and got her lunch and paid for it. After she got out of the line she looked around for a place to sit, "HEY ELENA, OVER HERE" someone called. She looked around and spotted joey looking over at her and waving his arm in the air signaling where he was. She walked over to him and as she did he scooted over, "sit here with us."

"Okay, thanks" she said and sat down.

"Okay everyone this here is Elena, Elena these are my friends." He pointed to a tri colored haired boy.

"Oh I've heard about you. Your Yugi, you won first place at duelist kingdom."

"Yea nice to meet you Elena." Yugi said with a sweet smile.

"Hey how come you hadn't heard about me I came in second place?" Joey asked looking offended

"Sorry but I haven't heard about you until I met you today."

"Well anyways, that there is Tea, and Tristan, and that's it that's the whole gang."

"It's nice to meet all of you, and as joey introduced me I am Elena Fay."

"So Elena you do you play duel monsters?" joey asked

"A little but not as much as I use to when I was younger."

"Do you still have you deck?" Yugi asked

"Yea, umm hold on I think I have it in my bag." Elena reached in her bag and pulled out a square black case and handed it to Yugi. He took it and opened the case and looked threw the cards.

"I've never heard of some of these cards."

"Well that's because they are from the underground, meaning cuz my mom didn't want me to play I had to do it in secret. So those cards are known as underground duel monsters."

"Really? Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I moved here from America well Massachusetts to be exact." She said

"That part of the US doesn't have much dueling and the reason why is because most of the people who live there would rather you get a job at 15 then acting your age and playing games. So that's how the underground dueling came about. As an underground duelist I was among one of the best. I moved here for reasons I'd rather not talk about as of right now."

"Wow, some time we should duel and see who's better." Joey said with a huge grin. "Hey how about after school today?"

"I would but I have work for about an hour but after work I'd be willing to."

"You work? Where do you work?" Yugi asked

"I work for my dad I make parts for nuclear power plants and some other companies that ask us to make highly elaborate parts."

"Wow that's quite a job." Tea piped up saying something for the first time.

"I guess it's simple really you just use a few programs to help out a bit that NASA in the US uses and it makes it a little bit easier but right now all the machines are manual so until we get some computers for the machines it'll be a little more work."

Everyone just looked at Elena like she was crazy. "I have no clue as to what you're really talking about." Joey said.

"That's because you don't work mutt." Someone said from behind us.

Elena looked behind her. "I understood plenty Money bags." Joey snapped at Kaiba.

Kaiba just smirked and kept walking. "How dare he." Joey said clearly pissed. Elena turned around and looked at every one.

"well anyways umm, I'll give joey my home address in science so you guys can meet me there when I get out of work and you can see firsthand the power of my underground duel deck." She said standing up to throw the trash from her lunch away. "I'll see you guys later." She said walking away to the trash can, she threw her trash away and looked at her schedule as the bell rang. Elena noticed she had Japanese next (the equivalent of English class). Her map showed that her class was only a hall over from the lunch room. She walked down the halls and walked into her class. She looked around the teacher introduced her like all her other teachers. Elena noticed Kaiba and Yugi were in her class this time. "Hopefully I'm not seated next to Kaiba again.

"Elena why don't you sit in the back right behind Kaiba." Her teacher said. "Three classes I sit next to him." Elena thought to herself.

That class went by fast and without any issue. The bell rang and the routine of pulling her schedule and map out. Her last class of the day Science class with Joey.

"Hey Elena do you know where your next class is?" a voice asked from her right. She looked over to see Yugi.

"well I think I can find it it's just a couple rooms down according to the map, but thank you."

"it's no problem I just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost and end up late to class well ill see you later."

"yea see you." She said back walking down the hall to enter her last class of the day, she walked in and joey wasn't there, "maybe he's late or misread the schedule." She thought to herself. The bell rang and the teacher did the same introduction and just as the teacher was looking for a seat joey came running through the door and ran into Elena knocking both of them over. The way they landed made the whole class bust out laughing, joey was on top of Elena and was on his hands and knees and she was on her back looking up at him with her legs out to her left side so he wasn't straddling her but there faces were inches apart.

"Joey can you please get off of me?" Elena asked with a blush across her face.

"Umm yea I-I'm r-rea-really sorry about that" he said standing up and stuttering with a completely red face. Once he was up on his feet he put his hand out for her to grab. She took hold of it and he helped her up. During the whole ordeal the teacher looked pissed and the class was in hysterics'.

"Mr. Wheeler you have detention after school for a month for being late and knocking Miss Fay over."

"Aaaww man, this sucks."

"Now to your seat Mr. Wheeler." joey just walked to his seat.

"Okay now why don't you sit right here next to the door." He said pointing to an empty seat next to the door four desks in front of Joey.

This class went by relatively fast once all the students calmed down. The bell rang and everyone got there things together and left. Elena waited behind for Joey to be done talking to the teacher. While she was waiting she pulled out a pen and paper and wrote her home address down and wrote a time everyone could come over. Not too long after joey walked out looking a little defeated.

"Joey here's the address you can come after detention I'm sure it'll be about an hour so you can come after if you want." She said handing the paper to him.

"Thanks I'll be there you can count on it." He said giving her a smile and a thumbs up.

"Ok I'll see you then bye." She said waving good bye and walking away.

She walked out of the school and called her father on her cell phone. The phone rang a couple of times before her dad picked up.

(like I said this one was gonna be longer and I meant it oh by the way it's a Kaiba Romance of sorts even though it doesn't seem it right now and it's rated M mainly cuz of the content that will be used later.)


	3. Meet my new friends

"Hello?" her dad asked threw the receiver.

"Hi dad where's the shop?"

"You don't need to work today you just got here yesterday relax today."

"Really? Okay thanks I'll see you at home and is it okay if some of my friends come over?"

"Okay sure, and that didn't take long for you to make friends which is good."

"Yea, I love you dad I'll see you at home."

"See you." And he hung up, she closed her cell phone as well and hopped in her vehicle and drove off back home.

As she got home she noticed Eeva and Logan were entering the house. She pulled into the garage and got out and walked into the house.

"hey Eeva, Hey Logan. How was School?"

"It was boring." Eeva said with a bored look on her face

"Fun" Logan said with a huge grin. He soon ran off to play games in his room.

Eeva walked into the kitchen probably to get some food. Eeva wasn't fat but she loved to eat food, she had dark brown hair and was taller the Elena even though she was three years younger. She had blue eyes with green flecks her eyes were so different. Elena's Brother Logan got their father's black hair and he had bright blue eyes his skin was darker then Elena's but was a different shade then Eeva's, Eeva's skin was a white but it looked as if she had been tanning all summer but don't be fooled that's her natural skin tone.

Elena walked up the stairs and into her bedroom to check out her laptop that her father had gotten her. She was so enthralled in how it worked that she didn't realize the gang had shown up until Eeva called her down the stairs. "Elena your friends are here." She called

Elena closed the laptop and walked to the stairs and saw the whole gang there. "guys come one up we can hang in my room." she said.

"Dude you didn't tell us you were rich." Tristan said.

"I'm not my dad is." She replied. "I just get to live here.

They just walked up the stairs and Elena lead them to her room. She opened the door and walked in and sat down on her bed. Everyone walked in shortly after.

"Okay lets duel you said we could." Joey said.

"Okay let's sit on the floor; you all can sit where ever you want." She said getting up off her bed and sitting on the floor. Joey sat down in front of her and pulled out his deck while she pulled hers out of her bag. They got set up and decided the joey would go first. He placed a card down in defense and put another card face down. Elena placed a card face down along with another face down card. Joey flipped his face down card over and tried to attack her with baby dragon. Elena stopped him with Lady Siren's Special ability now for three turns any male monster card couldn't attack. It was then Elena's turn she played Elven Songstress in attack mode and used her special ability and attacked his life points directly, bringing him down to 3500. It was then joey's turn and he placed a card face down and ended his turn. Elena played Trap smith (female card) and used her special ability to destroy his to trap cards. She then played her magic card Dark Orcisctra which rose Madam Songstress's attack from 500 to 800. Elena attacked his life points directly again. This brought joey down to 2700. It was then joey's turn he placed a card in defense and another card face down and ended his turn.

"You wanna know why I chose these cards. I chose them because most males choose male monster cards so it makes it easier to stop or slow them down. You can learn a lot by observing your opponent." Elena said to Joey trying to help him a little bit.

Elena placed another card down gypsy and then she played gypsy caravan. She had her gypsy enter gypsy caravan. "By doing this I gain 100 life points for every gypsy I have that enters gypsy caravan and the best part so long at the gypsy's are in the caravan you can't hurt them." She said gaining 100 life points making her life points 4100. "I'll pay 100 life points to trap smith and take out another trap cards you may have." Only one card on joey's side was a trap. "Now I'll have gypsy caravan steal your life points now that I have one gypsy I can steal life points from you based on how many gypsy's I have. So since I have one I can steal 100, and Lady Songstress will attack your life points directly again." Joey's life points drop down to 1800. It's now joeys turn and he attacks Lady Siren, Elena used her trap card acid trap and destroyed his baby dragon and he played another card face down. He ended his turn, "I pay another 100 life points to trap smith and destroy any trap cards." Another of joey's cards were destroyed, she then used Lady Songstress to attack his life points directly bringing him down to 1000. "Now I'll play another gypsy and have her enter the caravan now I get 200 life points." This brings her up to 4100. She attacked with her caravan again and brought him down to 800.

"Now I know why she said she was one of the best at underground dueling, but joey doesn't seem to be doing anything." Tristan said

"Joey hasn't lost yet, and besides how to attack when there's a monster that stops you and another destroys traps and two attack your life points directly? It's difficult." Tea said.

"The duel monsters in the underground are very different from the duel monsters all of you use, Joey I believe it is your turn." Elena said.

"I know." He said a little frustrated.

Joey's played shield and sword, changing Elena's monsters from attack to defense. He then attacked her Lady Siren. "I activate Lady Siren's special ability again, her ability isn't affected weather she is in attack or difference but now your monsters can't move for another three turns, you might as well give up since one more attack and you lose." He played one more card face down, "I won't give up until the very end." He then ended his turn. Elena paid 100 life points to trap smith and took out his trap card again and then had lady songstress attack his life points directly again, bringing joey down to 0.

"Okay I won."

"I don't get it I couldn't do anything the whole time you just kept attacking my life points, and using that stupid special move." He said looking frustrated. "If you remember I said your male monsters couldn't attack me if you had monsters that were female you would have been able to attack."

"What? How did I not think about that?"

"ELENA TIME TO EAT AND IF YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE THEEY CAN EAT TO" Paul called up the stairs.

"OKAY DAD" she yelled back. "Are you guy's hungry?"

"Hell yea" joey said looking happy again.

"Okay well I'll show you the dining room"

She stood up and walked down the hall with everyone fallowing her, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi dad how was work?" she said sitting down in one of the seats.

"Good, so these are your new friends? Well don't just stand there, there's plenty to eat." He said while still wearing his work uniform. "I called your school and asked to see if you could wear your work uniform instead of the school one they said it would be fine."

"That's cool" Elena said sitting down. "It keeps me from dirtying an expensive uniform."

"It'll be odd with you walking around wearing a work uniform you know Elena." Tea said.

"I don't really care at least I don't have to wear the gross looking girl's uniform ever, sorry if you like the uniform I'm just not one who has ever needed to ware one before well besides the work one."

"I'm not very fond of the girl's uniform either but I got to wear it."

(The dinner went by smoothly and Paul seemed to like the people his daughter met.)

(I know I fast forward but still it was nothing important, but any ways after dinner back in Elena's room.)

Everyone was sitting and talking.

"so Elena how was finding your way around the school today?" tea asked

"Eh, I bugged the hell out of some guy named Seto Kiaba. I didn't know where the lunch room was and well I just pestered him."

"Really I'm surprised he didn't like I don't know try and sue you for that or something." Joey stated

"Really, why do you say that?"

"I'm just joking but he's a real asshole." He said

"He was kind of a jerk." Elena agreed. "But he did lead me to the lunch room in the end, I think he used the excuse that he was hungry in hopes of getting me to leave him alone once he got to the lunch room." Elena said thinking.

"I dought it but that Kiaba is one strange person." Tristan said.

Tea looked at her watch. "Wow it's later then I thought it was, I should go."

"Hey what time is it?" joey asked her.

"It's almost 9:30." She said

"I think we all should prolly get going."

Everyone got up and left after saying there goodbyes.


	4. the walk

i know this chapter is short but i need to finish this story i left is unfinished for two years and im gonna start writing other stories as well..

Elena walked up to her room and looked at the clock. 'I should probably go to bed but I'm not tired. Maybe I could go for a walk. Having insomnia sucks.'

Elena walked over to her closet and grabbed her black Victorian frock jacket that went down to her knees; putting it on and walking out of her bedroom. She went to the front door and put her shoes on and left the house. She walked down the street and turned onto a different street and found a playground with swings and other playground stuff. (I know I just don't feel like naming all the playground equipment.) She walked onto the playground and sat on one of the swings, she swung for a bit and as she did she saw a black limo drive and stop in front of the playground. A little boy with black hair got out and walked over to the playground. 'Odd he looks so young why would any parent let there what 9 year old son play outside at what I think it's 10 at night.' She didn't say or approach the kid but kept on her swing and kept swinging and as the young boy got to the monkey bars Kiaba got out of the limo with his laptop, he was wearing a white trench coat that was close to the ground. 'I'm guessing that's his brother then.' Kiaba looked over and spotted Elena. He walked over to a picnic table and sat down opening his laptop. She just looked away and stayed on her swing. 'Now I know why his parents let him play outside at this time, at least he wasn't alone.' She slowed her swinging to look at her cell to see what time it was. It was a little after 10. She stopped the swing and walked over the gate before she got to the gate a hand grabbed her upper arm. She grabbed the hand with her other and as she turned around a knocked the person to the ground with some force. (she had taken martial arts her whole life well from the age of 10.) She looked down and saw a very angry Kiaba looking up at her.

"I'm sorry I took martial arts most of my life." Elena said apologizing. "I won't tell anyone you got knocked over by a girl."

He stood up, "I should sue you for that Fay." Was all he said as he walked away. "Okay Mokuba it's time we leave."

Mokuba stopped playing and walked over to his brother with a small pout; Kiaba grabbed his laptop and they got into the limo and drove off. Elena stood and watched them drive off before she walked out of the gate to start walking back home. the walk back was quiet and a little chilly. she walked into her house and up to her room pulled her shoes off and flopped onto her bed falling asleep almost instently.


End file.
